


恶魔于此（1-5））

by aurorasmercy



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorasmercy/pseuds/aurorasmercy





	恶魔于此（1-5））

抹布预警  
all泽菲、all喵

【1】

地下室里永不见光，盛放着人们掩藏于心底的丑陋，潜伏于黑暗中，并以此滋养。

漆黑的地牢里只点了一盏豆大油灯，昏黄的灯火之照亮了房间一角，一团白色的东西蜷缩在角落，挤压着，抵靠在墙角动弹不得。

那并不是一团东西，走近一点便能看清楚，那是两个赤裸的，用一种诡异又情色的方式捆在一起的男人。他们都有着长而尖细的耳朵，颀长的身躯紧贴彼此，修长结实的两双腿缠在一起，被猩红的麻绳捆住。

如果这里有一个伊修加德的贵族，定然会惊讶地发现，那两个赤裸着的精灵，那个金发精灵的面孔异常眼熟，若是再仔细瞧的话，另一个白色长发的精灵，似乎也在哪边见过。

不过眼下，他们的曾经的身份就像他们身上的铠甲被剥去，只剩苍白的肉体供上面的人群取乐，在日复一日的调教中成为禁脔。

埃斯蒂尼安从昏迷中醒来，还未睁眼便立马感受到身体的不对劲——全身衣物被剥光，双手被绑住吊在头顶，双腿上缠着一圈又一圈的麻绳，大腿间夹着一具温热的肉体，脚踝绕过对方，在对方背后再一次被绳子捆住。

不习惯与别人有过多身体接触的埃斯蒂尼安立马清醒了，他试图动了动腿，可那群人绑着他的力道未免太准了些，既不会伤到他半分，又让他挣扎不出绳索的禁锢。  
他试图扭动脚踝，想把脚踝上的绳索挣开，刚动一下便被身下那处的诡异感受打断——被清洗干净的后穴里埋着一根粗大的男形，之前他没醒时，身体约莫是已经习惯了它的入侵，如今自己再一折腾，带动着那玩意儿在肉穴里搅动一下，差点逼出他的呻吟。

寂静的地下室里却响起另一个人的呻吟声。被绑在埃斯蒂尼安腿间的男人，被他的动作惊醒，缓缓抬起了头。

居然是他？！

埃斯蒂尼安倒吸一口冷气，赶紧别开了头。  
比起苍天之龙骑士被人捉住绑在地下室里，与曾经的苍穹骑士团总长一起被剥光摆在一起的局面更为尴尬。  
埃斯蒂尼安感受着大腿间的身体缓缓紧张起来，正准备眼睛一闭假装昏迷的时候，对方的声音响了起来：“…埃斯蒂尼安阁下？”

……  
埃斯蒂尼安在心底爆了句粗口，还是转过头来和对方打了个招呼：“泽菲兰阁下。”

既然醒了，埃斯蒂尼安心想着，两个人光着屁股坐在一起也不是什么事，便试图弯下腿，想让自己离泽菲兰远一点。然而他的屁股刚往后挪一点，原本坐直了的泽菲兰忽然脸色一变，将自己弓成了虾米，原本夹在埃斯蒂尼安身后的两条腿往自己那边狠狠收了一下，仿佛又被什么拦住了一样，在埃斯蒂尼安腰侧停了下来。  
而就在泽菲兰弯腰的时候，埃斯蒂尼安被吊起来的手腕猛地收紧，要被撕裂的疼痛感让他情不自禁皱起了眉头。

“泽菲兰，你别动。”  
在埃斯蒂尼安的视线里，泽菲兰的大腿上捆满了一圈又一圈的麻绳，从脖子那里分股，绕过他的胸膛，压在他胸口两粒乳珠上，再消失在他腰后，从大腿根部出来，捆住他已经挺立的性器，再一圈又一圈绕在他腿上，消失在自己身后。

泽菲兰似乎缓了过来，他张了张嘴，又低喘了几下，才沙哑着嗓子对埃斯蒂尼安说道：“不…你别动……”  
“我调整一下……”泽菲兰试图坐直身体，想要离埃斯蒂尼安远一点，他刚往后挪一点，埃斯蒂尼安敏感地发现，埋在他屁股里的那根东西被外力牵动着向外拉了一些，正碾过一处，刺激的他夹紧双腿，把泽菲兰夹在腿间动弹不得。  
“唔——”埃斯蒂尼安从小高潮中醒来，看着面前面红耳赤别开头的泽菲兰，松了腿上的力气，“把腿分开。”  
“啊？”泽菲兰一愣，再消化完埃斯蒂尼安所说的话后，脸上立马烧起一片红晕，但还是老老实实地按照埃斯蒂尼安的意思，将双腿大开，呈在埃斯蒂尼安眼前。  
就着地下室里昏黄的烛火，埃斯蒂尼安低头看了眼二人大开的腿间，只一眼就别开了头，低声爆了一句粗口。

没想到那群人不仅把他们俩绑在了一起，就连、就连身下那处，都被一根双头龙贯穿，只要二人中有一个人动弹一下，就会带动另一个人后穴中含着的那东西……  
埃斯蒂尼安因为之前的那几下顶弄，胯下的性器早已苏醒，挺立在二人小腹间，在二人不可避免的身体接触中越发的精神。而泽菲兰更惨一些，估计是因为他实在是太能忍，在被捉住时也咬紧牙关不肯吭声，那群恶心的家伙便在他身上放了各种精巧淫具，想看一看他被同僚视奸着高潮的模样。  
可惜泽菲兰没能遂了那群人的愿，即便胸前的乳珠被银针刺穿，胯下的性器被绳子捆住无法发泄，他也是一声不吭，似乎他的舌头在被捕时就被他咬断一样，沉默着，又无法反驳地面对事实。

埃斯蒂尼安夹了下膝盖，示意泽菲兰把腿收起，但是泽菲兰的视线却放在了他身后——或者说是埃斯蒂尼安的头顶。  
“我脚上的绳子和你手腕上的绳子似乎是一根……”泽菲兰咬了咬下唇，将自己更贴近了埃斯蒂尼安一些，“如果我把脚抬高的话，您的手能不能活动？”

说完，泽菲兰让自己仰面半躺在埃斯蒂尼安的腿上，试图把小腿抬高一些。埃斯蒂尼安感觉头顶的绳索确实松了一些，还不等自己尝试弄开手腕上的死结，后穴里一种异物推进的胀痛感充斥着他的大脑，原本就混沌不堪的大脑更是被身下一股又一股的快感冲刷着，把仅剩的几分清明打碎。  
“唔！别、别动！”  
埃斯蒂尼安几乎是哭着叫了出来，身下的异样与快感，让他在昔日的同僚的视线下很快再次硬了起来，挺立的性器被不属于自己的肌肤摩擦着，在另一个人细软的腿间抽插，很快把他逼出一身冷汗。  
泽菲兰被埃斯蒂尼安的呻吟声惊到，只好将腿收回来，却感觉到大腿根处被对方灼热的性器顶弄地发烫，腿间的黏腻与水声听得他面红耳赤，他低声呼唤着埃斯蒂尼安的名字，试图让他清醒点，而面前白发的精灵显然已经深陷于情欲之间。

很快的，泽菲兰就不再去呼唤对方的名字，因为他身下的那根男形被对方不断的抽插带动，在自己的肉穴间来回搅动。  
敏感处被冷硬的死物不断顶弄，很快把他也扯入欲望的深渊。泽菲兰因为承受不住身下的快感而佝偻着身体，二人兴奋起来的性器来回摩擦着，大开的腿间满是埃斯蒂尼安留下的红痕，但是泽菲兰不行，他的欲望前端被人故意捆住，不得发泄，只能蜷在埃斯蒂尼安腿间，颤抖着用后穴高潮。

正当他沉浸在欲望与羞耻合织的网中时，忽然腰腹间一热，一股温热粘稠的液体打在他小腹上，有几滴甚至溅到了他脸上。他抬头看了眼埃斯蒂尼安，对方红着脸，正用一种不知如何形容的表情看着自己。

“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
讥笑声从地窖外传来，属于不同人的脚步声越来越近。  
“怎么样，我说的没错吧，把这两个小东西捆在一起他们都能自己玩起来，果然是够淫荡的了……”  
“哈哈哈哈，居然玩到射出来？可以啊，我们这次捡到宝贝了……”

男人们挂着恶心又充满欲望的脸走过来，解开束缚着他们的绳子，用脏污又肥腻的手指在他们身上抚摸，在他们的敏感带上挑逗。

夜幕才刚刚降临，猎人们的群欢才拉开帷幕。

【2】

男人们将他们松绑，然后将两具赤裸的、年轻的身体拉开——在将他们体内的木势拔出来的时候，握住木势的手恶意地在底部转了一圈，果不其然看到他们忍不住紧绷颤抖的小腹和大腿，而他们这般直率的反应正取悦了这群人，一时间，狭小的地下室里充满了男人们的讥笑声。

泽菲兰在被人拉扯着拽离埃斯蒂尼安身边时罕见地执拗起来，精瘦的身体沉下去，妄图抵抗把他拉走的力量。虽然一言不发，表面上也冷着一张脸，但是他此时极为恐慌，他不知道一旦他被这群人带走后会遭受怎样的折磨，只有呆在熟悉的人身边才有一丝安心。  
似乎是感受到了来自他的阻力，抓住泽菲兰手臂的男人停了下来，不耐烦地啧了一声，伸手拨开他胸前压着的两根绳子，捏住他被银针贯穿的乳头，狠狠扯了一下：“老实点！”

！  
泽菲兰吃痛，整个人拱成了虾子一般，趁着他分心的时候，男人抓住他脖子上的绳子把他往后面拖，疼痛与窒息的双重痛苦让泽菲兰不断挣扎，终于让拽着他的男人不满起来。  
“小畜生，”男人将他一脚踢在角落里，从腰间的袋子里摸出一只瓶子，打开盖子就要往泽菲兰嘴里塞，“吃硬不吃软，没见过你这么难对付的。”  
男人狰狞着脸，伸手捏住泽菲兰的下巴，轻巧掰开他的牙关，将手里一整瓶的药水倒扣着灌在了他嘴里。虽然不清楚那瓶子里是什么，不过既然是他们拿出来的东西，定然不会是什么好东西。想到此，泽菲兰拼命地挣扎，虽然下巴被人捏住，牙关也合不拢，但是那整瓶的药水在他挣扎下也洒了大半，猩红的药液像上好的葡萄酒，沾满了他的下巴，又顺着脖子的弧度流进他头发里。

埃斯蒂尼安的斥骂声从不远处传来，紧接着就是拍打肉体的声音与男人们恶心的笑声。相比一声不吭的泽菲兰，这群男人们更喜欢看见埃斯蒂尼安的反应，更何况剥掉那身刺后的龙骑士简直是尤物。  
显然的，抓着泽菲兰的男人也被那边的声音吸引了，他丢开手里的空瓶，转头喊了一个男人过来：“帮我抓着他。”那男人被叫过来后一脸不满，在对方在他耳边耳语一阵后才露出一个淫邪的笑容，蹲下身拉开泽菲兰的双腿，将他毫无遮拦的腿间暴露在外。  
男人从腰间又摸出了一只瓶子，拧开盖子后，另一只手在泽菲兰悬空的臀尖揉了揉，瓶口抵住刚刚扩张过的后穴，含吮了不知多久木势的后穴很容易接纳了细细的瓶口，然后两人将被捆住的泽菲兰头朝下抱起来，将瓶子中的药液倒进他的后穴中。  
冰凉的液体缓慢地充满整个肠道，如同蠕虫一样，一点点侵蚀着他的身体。陌生的感觉与体内渐渐控制不住的热意让泽菲兰忍不住哀叫出声，但是男人们并没有继续折腾他的打算，将之前的木势塞进他的后穴后重新捆住他的四肢，又蒙住了他的眼睛，便放开了他。

“这个先放这儿，那个白的，一看就够骚的。”  
头顶的声音响起，然后两个脚步声渐渐远离，而不远处埃斯蒂尼安的责骂声开始微弱起来，男人们的嬉笑声渐渐盖过他的声音，不慌不忙的开始享用着这个异国的尤物。

黑暗笼罩着年轻的总骑士长，他缓慢地挪动身躯，把自己靠在墙角，身下粗长的木势几乎将他捅穿，稍一挪动，体内的液体便在他脆弱不堪的肠道里晃动，带着他身下的木势一起在柔软的甬道中肆虐，然后过多的液体在他呼吸间透过缝隙流到外面，将他腿间染得湿淋淋。  
他看不到埃斯蒂尼安现在的情况，但是不远处传来的惊叫声时时刻刻提醒着他，埃斯蒂尼安就在他不远处。

他不知道此刻他是应该庆幸还是自我厌恶，他的同僚替他承担了来自陌生人的侮辱——但很快泽菲兰就不再这么想了，一股难以形容的麻痒感从他尾椎处升起，又蔓延全身。  
泽菲兰不知道他们刚才给他灌下去的是什么，但是他可以肯定，造成体内的那股难以抑制的灼热感的罪魁祸首就是它们。暴露在空气中的每一寸皮肤都在渴求着旁人的触摸，难以启齿的身下沾满了溢出来的药液，被捆绑着的性器不知廉耻地抬着头，流出来的清液已经打湿绳索……

剥掉那身洁白的铠甲，总骑士长也不过是一个会沉溺在欲望中的普通人而已。

泽菲兰试图用背部贴着冰冷的墙壁降温，但是稍稍挪动后穴里的东西便在他已经沾满淫药的肠壁上狠狠顶弄，快感如同电流顺着脊椎爬遍全身，未阖紧的牙关终于张开，轻轻地发出低哑的呻吟。  
“唔……”

总有人在龙骑士那里未分得一杯羹，总骑士长的呻吟声吸引了他们的注意力，即便尚未调教好，也聊胜于无。  
几只手摸上了动弹不得的骑士长的身体，因为药效，泽菲兰的身体滚烫，在男人们碰到他后罕见地没有挣扎躲避，而是扭动着身体把自己贴了上去。  
有人抽出了塞在他身后的木势，松软的后穴在重力的作用下兜不住过多的药水，在他拔出木势的瞬间，一滩已经被泽菲兰身体温热了的药液从无法合拢的后穴里流了出来，敏感的肠肉很快便把肠道里残留的液体一点点排出，到最后竟是透明的体液。

有手指探进他的后穴，在肠道里按压几下，拉出来时带了满手淫液。“你这药下得太多了，”手指的主人说道，“这水流得跟个女人一样，没点开苞的快感了。”  
“呸，想开苞去找另一个。”  
围在泽菲兰身边的人不减反增，紧接着他身上一轻，有人把他抱了起来，往房间中央走了过去。  
只几步远的距离，泽菲兰未被遮挡住的臀瓣上又变得湿漉漉，有液体从他臀缝间流下来滴在地上，被后面的人发现，不老实的手摸上臀缝，在不断收缩的穴眼上浅浅戳刺，刺激着那里流出更多的体液。

埃斯蒂尼安的喘息声就在泽菲兰耳边，但是他已经没有精力去思考了，药物掌控了他的大脑，在有更多的手指抚摸上他时本能地扭腰摆臀去迎合他们，男人们讥讽的笑声已经唤不回来骑士长沉陷情欲的意识。

【3】

没什么能比把曾经是尊贵的上位者骑压在自己胯下更有成就感了。苍穹骑士团的总骑士长是，苍天之龙骑士也是，那都是曾经站在最高处的人，连一个施舍的眼神都懒得分给他们。  
可如今他俩都是属于他们的玩物，属于他们这群低贱、卑劣的下等人的奴隶，赤裸着身体爬伏在他们的身下，用自己的身体抚慰同性的欲望。

男人低头看着身下赤裸着的俘虏，金色的发丝被汗水黏住粘在额头上，被黑布蒙住了双眼的他显得脆弱不堪，身体却诚实地随着他捣弄后穴的手指不断扭动——曾经的苍穹骑士团总长，如今只是药性的奴隶。

男人把沾满肠液的手指抽了出来，拉开了俘虏交缠在一起的双腿，将大开的腿间对准众人。很快的，就有被那股间不断开合的小穴吸引的人，伸出手指在粘湿的会阴处按捏，直到俘虏仰起头颅发出难耐的呻吟。然后男人挺腰贯穿了他，粗大的性器被酥软的肠肉包裹着，让男人发出一声叹息。  
“真他妈会吸，”他开始在后穴中挺动，将跪趴着的泽菲兰摁在地上，一手抓住他的头发迫使他扬起头，一手不断拍打他的屁股，“你这个位子，不会是卖屁股卖出来的吧。”  
“你伺候过几个人了？教皇那个老头子？还有他的那个私生子？”  
“当初推举你的人，你是不是也这么报答他的？躺在泥泞的地上张开大腿，等着男人把你操翻？”

已经被强迫射过一次的泽菲兰意识已经有些清醒了。黑暗中他被陌生人揪着头发，以一种极为羞耻的姿势被按在地上操弄，而侵犯他的人口中吐出来的话语更是让他气愤难忍。  
“住、住嘴——啊！”  
斥责的骂声被身后的一记贯穿打碎，泽菲兰感觉自己几乎就要被捅穿了，被强行打开的后穴也在接二连三的操弄中变得麻木，在越来越深的顶弄中，他瑟瑟发抖，双腿已经支撑不住越来越强的撞击，最终被男人硬生生肏到趴伏在地，脸上沾满尘土。  
“你说说，他们技术有我这么好么，活儿有我的大么，能把你操到起不来身么？”  
头顶的声音还在继续，射在他体内后又换了另一个人，在他被开发好的后穴里打桩一样抽送。  
“你是不是像这样伺候那群人？收着你的屁股不让你屁股里不同人的精液流出来，回到家之后无论怎么抠挖都抠不出被射到最里面的精液，然后第二天伺候别人的时候继续被肏到深处，直到被肏到怀孕？”  
“唔、唔……”  
想要辩解什么的泽菲兰已经无法说出什么了，他嘴里被塞进一根腥臭的性器，被捏住了下颌导致他根本合不拢嘴，更不要说咬断嘴里这根肮脏的东西。  
“对，就这样，”另一个人的声音在他头顶响起，“用你的舌头，好好吸，给老子吸出来。”

埃斯蒂尼安的呻吟声就在他耳边，虽目不能视，但泽菲兰几乎可以想象的到，对方也许现在正在看着自己……

“好好舔，别想什么歪主意。”身侧又多了一个人，拧捏着他胸前乳首，再在他胸前胡乱抚摸，“你不老实的话，那个白毛的就要倒霉了。”

【4】

在这个狭小阴暗的地下室里，时间被以另一种方式定义。

男人们终于厌倦了龙骑士的身体，将目标转向从游戏开始时便被迫失去视觉的总长阁下——相比埃斯蒂尼安的不配合，泽菲兰这边可谓是一帆风顺。他似乎已经堕入药物与欲望的深渊中，被锁在背后的手腕无力的挂在背上，双腿被强制掰开，低垂的头颅顶在地板上，随着身后男人的操弄一下又一下撞击地板。  
每个人都在他们身上得到了满足，发泄完欲望的男人们捏着自己已经硬不起来的老二，又看着瘫软在地上的两个尤物，想要再来一发又有心无力，心里满是不甘。  
不知道是谁一时性起，拽起被捆得动弹不得的泽菲兰，丢在了埃斯蒂尼安身上。  
“唔——”  
两具同样修长精瘦的身体紧贴着彼此，原本就沾满了各种体液的身体或无意或主动沾上对方身上的液体，埃斯蒂尼安在泽菲兰摔上来时便被他撞到体内埋着的葡萄，被他一压，埃斯蒂尼安只觉得身后那几颗小巧的果子又被挤压出稀薄果汁，冰凉的液体打在他体内，刺激地他当时便夹紧了双腿，正将趴在他身上的泽菲兰夹得动弹不得。

男人们好像找到了新的玩法，其中一人从腰间摸出一只熟悉的瓶子，扯下泽菲兰眼睛上的黑布，在他面前晃了晃，拧开了瓶盖。  
“还记得这个好东西么？”  
泽菲兰当然记得，他死死地盯着男人手里的瓶子，虽然一言不发，面上也没什么表情，只是默默咬紧了后槽牙。  
男人拽起他的头发，把他推在了埃斯蒂尼安颈窝间，然后捏住埃斯蒂尼安下颌，将瓶子放在他嘴边：“舔他，不然我就让他也尝尝这药的滋味。”  
“从上到下，给我舔干净了，一点也不许拉下。”

金发的精灵沉默了一刻，很快照着男人的话，将头埋在埃斯蒂尼安肩膀上，伸舌从脖子那里，开始一点点地舔了起来。  
他并不是不能反抗，但是如果让埃斯蒂尼安也被灌上那药……他并非同情对方，只是把这种行为当做当初庆幸埃斯蒂尼安替他承担了过多男人们的凌辱的想法赎罪。  
龙骑士的身上沾满了男人们的精液与体液，还有他自己的汗水。泽菲兰垂下眼，嘴里一片腥涩，他不愿意看到对方的神情，像麻木的玩偶，一举一动按照男人的指示行动着。  
柔软的舌头滑过锁骨，舔走了皮肤上的黏腻，留下的津液很快在空气中挥发干净，带走身上的温度。泽菲兰的舌头像猫一样，粗糙又湿热，犬牙叼着一小块皮肉用舌尖一点点清理着，埃斯蒂尼安感觉自己肩膀上窝着一只没伸出爪子的奶猫，从脖子那里，到锁骨，在到胸口，用舌头一点点将他吞食殆尽。  
“呃、啊——”埃斯蒂尼安扭了一下上身想把泽菲兰甩下来，谁知道他刚动一下就被身边的男人拽住了头发，又把人推了过去。

男人们看着两具赤裸的身体交缠在一起的时候又来了兴趣，又过来了一个男人，拽住泽菲兰的头发把他从埃斯蒂尼安身上拉了起来，另一人拽住埃斯蒂尼安的胳膊把他拖在长桌上，手腕被男人们拉开用绳子捆在了桌角，脚后跟被抵在臀后，大腿被掰开拉到最大，把腿间全暴露在男人们的视线中。

又有人把手指捅进了埃斯蒂尼安后穴中，只伸进了一节手指就退了出来：“妈的，谁塞的东西，堵着了怎么肏？”  
很快就有人把不断挣扎的泽菲兰拖了过来：“这不是还有一个么？”  
有人把泽菲兰的脑袋按在了埃斯蒂尼安腿间，让他跪在桌子前，双手拽住泽菲兰的腰，让他把腰悬空起来，正方便男人从身后顶进去。  
埃斯蒂尼安视线中空无一物，只听得到旁边有男人们的嬉笑声与泽菲兰不断挣扎的声音。耳边忽然传来泽菲兰的一身哭叫声，然后身下那难以启齿的地方传来湿热的触感，有一块灵活的软肉顺着微启的穴眼钻进他身后，一点点探索进深处。  
他很快反应过来，那是泽菲兰的舌头。  
“放开我！”被同僚侵犯着的羞耻感让埃斯蒂尼安不断挣扎着，奋力挣扎的双脚好不容易挣松一只，便立马把腿间的脑袋的用脚心推开。  
但很快的，当泽菲兰的舌头离开埃斯蒂尼安身下的时候，便又一只手伸到他身后，用两根手指抠挖着他体内的葡萄。  
小巧圆润的果子被男人的手指碾破，混着肠液与果汁的液体被男人的手指带出来，手指夹着破碎的果肉，一点点清理掉堵在他身后的葡萄。

“好了，抠干净了。”

不知过了多久，在埃斯蒂尼安迷迷糊糊间，他被人捏住下巴灌了一嘴苦涩药水，有人拉开了他的腿，用他的臀缝夹着灼热的性器来回磨蹭。

“歇一会，等会再继续干他俩。”

【5】

已经被榨干的男人们似乎短暂的失去了对他们的兴趣。  
可惩戒仍在继续。

埃斯蒂尼安依旧躺在桌上，手脚皆被绳索牢牢捆住拉开，整个人呈一个大字被摆在桌面上。他的脸歪在一边，凌乱的头发盖在他脸上，混着他的口水与涎液、甚至还有不属于他的精液，慢慢结在一起。他的身上青青紫紫，腰腹、胸膛，以及下半身满是手指淤青，带着利器留下的伤口，被绳索紧紧捆住。  
他大开的腿间聚了一小滩液体，稀薄的白色体液从已经合不拢的后穴里缓慢流出来，慢慢扩大桌面上液体的范围。

只有略微起伏的胸膛还在告示着他依旧活着。

在另一个角落里，另一场节目刚刚落下帷幕。几个实在无聊的男人，虽然已经硬不起来了，但是还是拽过来那个被肏到神志不清的小总长，几人压住他的手脚，给他胸口穿了环，用细细的锁链连了，再用银棒捅进马眼，露出的前端上坠了小小铃铛，与链子连在一起，因为姿势大开而导致红肿的乳尖与半硬的性器被锁链拽得老高。  
然后他们松开了金发精灵的束缚，站在一旁看着被玩弄几日后意识模糊的精灵本能地蜷缩在一起，呻吟声被压在嗓子里，双手本能地去触碰胸口的银环，却在碰到之后飞快地收回了手。  
乳尖已经被男人们吮吸破皮，又被揉弄太久，如今已经红肿到原先两倍大小，经过刚才的穿环，又沾了血，挂在明晃晃的银环上。  
疼……  
朦胧中泽菲兰只觉得浑身疼得厉害，胸口两点的疼痛感在慢慢消散，可身下被堵住的尿道里又传来难以言说的感觉。  
连续的强暴让他对疼痛已经麻木，而尿道深处，被塞进体内的银棒抵住的地方，传来了他已经辨识不清的感觉，夹杂着之前性事中偶尔体会到的那种难以言说的快感。

男人们看着泽菲兰把自己蜷成一个球，把疼痛难忍的胸口与下半身用身体挡住，然后有人蹲了下来，绕过他的脚踝，在他未能挡住的囊袋上弹了一下。  
蜷起来的男人很快溢出一声哭叫，然后双腿并得更紧，挪动着身体，试图远离那个男人。  
然后他身体一轻，整个人被另一个男人抱了起来，依旧是他抱着膝盖的姿势，却把光裸的屁股与囊袋全暴露在别人视线下。抱着他的人走到了另一边，有人跟了上来，伸手握住他的囊袋，在手心里把玩，直到他忍受不住在男人怀里不断躲避时，那只手又离开了，紧接着他被放在了那张宽大的桌子上——旁边便是昏过去的埃斯蒂尼安。

或许是两个尤物过于吸引男人们的目光，男人们很快聚拢在桌子前。人群里有人伸出一只手，勾住了泽菲兰胸口穿着的链子，而后者因为疼痛被迫挺起胸口，随着男人的力道一点点爬到埃斯蒂尼安身边。然后有一只手按下了他的脑袋，让他侧脸与埃斯蒂尼安赤裸着的下身贴在一起：“把他舔硬了，自己骑上去。”


End file.
